Sweet Surprises and A New Girl
by just-chosen
Summary: The OC meets a new girl, and Ryan meets her at a very unexpected place. See what happens (can't write summaries, so please R & R) Rated R as a precaution, for lanquage and things that might happen...
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**SWEET SURPRISES AND A NEW GIRL**

* * *

**Summary**: The OC meets a new girl, Ryan meets her at a very unexpected place. See what happens (I can't write summaries, so please R R!) 

**Disclaimer**: All belongs to McG and Josh, except for Alyssa Bradly, as she is my creation.

* * *

**Chapter One An Unexpected Meeting**

Alyssa stirred in her warm comfortable bed, when all of a sudden a chill was sent down her spine. At the same time she realized the blankets weren't covering her anymore. They had all been kicked of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes. It took a while to get used to the darkness surrounding her. She still was incredibly tired, so it still had to be pretty early. She peeked at the alarm clock.

_"Great",_ she sighed. _"3 am and wide awake. Great job Alyssa"._

She got out of bed, sleepwalked towards the bathroom and drunk some water. She used the toilet before sleepwalking back to her bed. She bent over to pick up the blankets and placed them back on the bed. She stepped back into the bed and laid down. Her eyes wide open, her mind full of thoughts. She tried to remember what it was that had woken her up. A sound, a dream? Then she remembered. It was the nightmare that had haunted her for the last couple of nights. A few nights at a row she had dreamt the exact same time, but when she had woken up in the morning all that was left was a pounding heart and a dry troat. And this night was no difference.

She started concentrating on her breath, trying to slow it down. She was thinking good thoughts, hoping that would make it easier to fall asleep again. She closed her eyes, slowly drifting of back to her dreamworld.

A few hours later she stirred again. She was awake. Again. And again it seemed for no reason.

_"You ought to stop doing this!",_ she hissed at herself. Angry that she just didn't seem to sleep trough a night.

_"Yeah you should",_ a rough manly voice cut through the silence surrounding her.

Her heart skipped a beat and she dared not the breath. Afraid that she would make a sound, she moved up against the pillows, still keeping her eyes shut. When she sat up, she opened her eyes, looking to the corner, she thought the sound had came from. When her eyes where used to the small amount of light, she could see a shadow, sitting in one of the chairs, right next to the door. The light of the moon revealed a part of his face. He looked handsome, a little rough at the edges, but handsome. She didn't felt scared or threathened,but she still had no clue who he was and what he was doing there. She sat up a little more and looked around her. Now she remembered she was in some sort of appartment, not sure how she got there, but that wasn't the issue right now. The question was how to get the mystery men out of here. She decided to just ask him.

She cleared her troat before she started to talk.

_"Who are you?"_

_"Excuse me? Who are you?",_ he directed the guestion back at her.

She sighed. She knew that was going to happen.

_"Fine. I'm Alyssa Bradly and what the hell are you doing in my.._ " she searched her head, trying to find the right word. Suddenly she remembered. _"Poolhouse"._ She knew it wasn't hers at all, but the mystery men did not need to know.

_"As I told you mine, I would like you to tell me your name and the exact reason of why you're here"._

_"I'm Ryan Atwood. And you are in my bed, in my poolhouse."_

**TBC!**

**Please R R!**


	2. Discovery of a truth

**SWEET SURPRISES AND A NEW GIRL**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer**: the same as usual, don't own a thing, except for Alyssa!

**Summary**: Alyssa reveals herself as a member of the cohen, quite the shocking story she has.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Discovery of a truth**

Ryan Atwood. Poolhouse. His poolhouse. Alyssa's mind went crazy on her as she tried to remember what had happened the night before. All of a sudden she realized everything. Her meeting with Sandy and Kirsten. Her exhaustion. Her need of sleep and a warm comfy bed. She remembered that Kirsten had brought to the poolhouse, telling her to get a good night of rest, she would stay with her until she had drifted off. Kirsten had also reassured her that Sandy would stay up to tell Ryan about her. That certainly did not happen, otherwise Ryan would have known who she was and why she was in his bed, inside his poolhouse. She considered her possibilities. She could either tell him who she was and what she was doing here. Or she could just apologize and get the hell out of his poolhouse. She decided to do both.

_"Look Ryan, I'm sorry for the disturbance. Kirsten said I could stay here, things must have got messed up.",_ she said.

She quickly got out of the bed, not realizing she was barely wearing anything. When she saw Ryan looking at her with an amused look on his face, followed by a nod of his head down her body, she started thinking. She looked down on her slim body, seeing that she indeed was barely wearing anything. Just black panties and a black tanktop, that showed her musculin body and her firm breasts in the most perfect way. Normally she would have freaked out, if she knew somebody watched her like that. But she kept her cool, playing toyfully with her long darkbrown hair. Her dark eyes smiled wickedly. She winked at him, before she turned around and made her way to the bathroom to get her clothes. She could feel his eyes burn holes in her back and she smiled to herself.

She was surprised with herself, daring to parade herself in front of him, the stranger, who felt so extremely familiar to her.

When she returned from the bathroom, she was wearing tight black leather pants with a tight white sweater, her hair in a easy ponytail.

Ryan gasped. She looked amazing, with no make-up on she was still looking incredibly handsome.

Meanwhile Alyssa walked barefoot through Ryan's poolhouse in search of her boots. She sat down on the floor, peeking under the bed and discovered her missed boots. She sat down on the bed, while getting her boots on.

_"Look, I'm gonna take a shower. You know the way around?",_ Ryan politely asked her.

_"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen. I'm in serious need of some coffee. See ya around"._

Alyssa picked up her coat and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

Ryan wondered who she would really be. He considered her as a client of Sandy's, in need of place to stay. If he only knew the truth.

30 minutes later Ryan walked towards the main house. When he entered the kitchen he saw Alyssa in a busy conversation with Seth about comicbooks. She seemed to be sincerely interested. He smiled. Seth really needed that right now, with all of his girlproblems, he really could use someone who was interested in him. Just when he had taken a seat, without even being noticed by either Alyssa or Seth, Sandy and Kirsten walked into the kitchen.

_"Morning ladies gentlemen",_ Sandy cheerfully said. "_Ah, I see you already met the boys Liz? I hope Seth is not boring you?"_

_"Dad!"_ Seth immediatly replied. "_We are in the middle of a very interesting discussion about Superman!"_

_"Thanks Sandy, yeah I met them."_ She looked at Ryan, who seemed a little uncomfortable. She decided to clear the air.

_"By the way, how did you sleep tonight, Uncle?"_

**TBC!**

**Please R R!**


	3. Coming Clean

**SWEET SURPRISES AND A NEW GIRL**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: still the same... don't own a thing, except Alyssa.

**Summary**: Alyssa comes clean about her past and the reason she is in town.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Coming Clean**

After Alyssa called Sandy her uncle, Ryan hadn't said a word. Maybe she shouldn't had dropped the bomb like that. Right now everyone was feeling a little uncomfortable, as nobody seemed to know the real reason she was in town. She decided to tell them all, even though it seemed like the hardest thing to do. But now wasn't the right time. She needed some moments to think about the correct way of telling them. The info would freak them out. Definitely. Right then, her cell phone rang. She looked to see who was calling her and gasped. Her dad. Why the hell was he calling her? She stood up.

_"It's a friend. I'll answer this, be right back",_ she said. Her first lie already, and she wasn't even around for more than a day.

She slowly walked trough the open doors, in the direction of the pool. Meanwhile her heart was making sommersaults and her breath was stuck in her troat. She felt like she was choking. Keep your cool Liz, she thought.

She looked at the phone again. It was still ringing. She pussed the disconnect button with all the power she had inside of her. He wasn't going to do this to her. Not again. She turned the phone off, incase he decided not to give up so easily.

Her heart was still beating like crazing and her breath still was stuck. She felt like two hands were wrapped around her neck, choking her, but avoiding to kill her. She started to feel lightheaded, tears started running down her cheeks. She was breaking down and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt embarressed and she knew they were all watching her, expecting bad news, if they had seen her tears. Suddenly she heart footsteps behind her. Quickly she wiped away the tears, but she could not wipe away the hurt.

_"Liz, sweetie. Are you ok?"_. Kirsten had walked out to see what happened._ "Who was on the phone?"_

Liz didn't turn around. She tried getting a grip on herself, before she answered.

_"My dad"._

_"Did something happen to him? What did he say that got you so upset?"._

Kirsten had walked over to her, put her hands on her shoulders and softly but firmly turned her around. Then she wrapped her arms around her. Alyssa started to cry again, she broke down once again. When she had calmed down, she lifted her face to look at Kirsten.

_"I'll tell, tell you all. But.. inside"._

Kirsten wrapped her arm around her, before they started to walk back to the house.

_"Believe me, it's going to be ok, sweetie."_

* * *

A little later they all gathered together in the living room, all facing Alyssa, to see what it was she had to tell them. Meanwhile Alyssa was feeling a little uncomfortable, trying to find the right words. She decided it was better just to start talking.

_"It's not fair that I'm here, without never telling you all why I'm here. So let me explain. Let me explain something to Ryan."_ She paused for a moment before continuing.

_"My dad is Jack Cohen. Sandy's brother. We lived in Brooklyn, NY, for pretty much all my life. I never saw any of my family, because, well.. nobody really liked my father."_

_"But you introduced yourself as a Bradly. Why?"_

_"After all this years with my father, pretty much without any family, I wasn't exactly proud of being a Cohen. Well, I'm not even proud to be his daughter."_

She inhaled a lot of air before continuing.

_"My dad had a giant gamble-addiction. He would use up all the money he had, just to spent it on horse-racing matches or at some lame casino. He didn't mind taking my money to. Because of his addiction, he was always surrounded by loansharks and there were a lot of times that he came home, completely beaten up, because he was too late to pay of his depts._

_So one night he comes home, bringing what he called a friend. I had gotten up to my room, cause I didn't want anything to do with his friends. When I passed his friend to walk towards the stairs, I could feel his eyes burn holes in my back. I didn't think I had ever been so afraid. Couple of hours later, I heart footsteps walking the stairs, then stopping in front of my door. Then the door opened and there he was. My father's friend. He was drunk and was telling me something about collecting his payment. My father had followed him upstairs and instead of telling his friend to get out of my room, he told me to be nice and give him everything he needed. Then he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. His friend immediately was all over me. I screamed, I yelled, but there was nothing I could do. He was too strong, to big."_

She paused. Tears had filled her eyes and she was out of breath. She felt like she was reliving the tale, but she had to tell them she had to come clean. She slowly looked at Sandy, his eyes felt with hate, fury. As you looked at the rest, all she saw was the same look. They knew what had happened next, before she even had to tell them.

Alyssa started to cry again, her hands in front of her eyes. She could not stop.

Ryan who had sat right next to her the entire time, moved towards her and put his arms aroudn her, holding her tight, allowing her to break down. Meanwhile he was whispering soft words in her ears.

_"Ok. It wil be ok. I promise. If he ever comes near you again I will personally kill him myself."_

She inhaled deeply before sitting up straight. Her voice was cracking, but firm when she started talking.

_"So that's why I'm here. I want nothing to do with my father anymore. That chapter has been officially closed and burried for good. I'm sorry I had to tell you this. I'm sorry I even exsist. But I just had to tell you. I just had to come clean."_

**TBC!**

**Please R R!**


End file.
